Nightmare
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Jus a little try at something. review if you like. rated for language and explicit sexual content


**This is a new series that I hope will go far! Same characters, different story line! Explicit sexual content is imminent! By the way, the turtles are human in this series. Sukari is too. If you don't like it, don't read it! **

Raphael's Nightmare

Raphael woke with a bright light shining in his face. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. His eyes were extremely sensitive to light, and now wherever he was, they were shining LED's in his eyes? Where was he? He managed to shade the light a bit with his long black hair. He looked to his side and saw that his arms were chained to a brick wall that was stained with something that looked horrifically like blood.

He suddenly heard a small, female moan and his heart dropped. He looked forward, straining to see past the lights. He could soon make out what was in front of him, and what he saw was horrible. Sukari, his girlfriend, was shackled to a metal bed wearing nothing but a black bra and her small exercise shorts. Her legs were spread apart and chained that way and her arms were shackled up over her head. She was moving a little and her eyes opened. Her face went from confused to fear to anger in seconds. She was suddenly screaming out profanities and vulgar phrases that even Raphael had never heard before. Raphael tried calling to her, but stopped when he heard her say 'Josh'. So that little prick was behind this?! Raphael called Sukari again. Sukari heard him and looked toward him. When she saw him, her eyes hardened even more.

"What are you doing here, Raphael?!" she cried out in worry.

"Looks like Josh wanted both of us here again," Raphael replied.

"JOSH!" Sukari screamed so loud that her voice strained. "I swear to God, you mother fucker, get your cowardly ass out here!"

'Whoa,' Raphael thought, 'impressive.'

The door to the room suddenly opened and Josh Mason stepped in, wearing his usual little smirk. He had on a black, flat-bill hat and a black shirt covered in a Rockstar logo hoodie. Under his hat, there was a purple bandana tied around his head, confining his sandy blonde bangs to his forehead while a few hung free. His jeans were torn and baggy and his shoes were black skates with purple streaks. His face showed amusement, nothing more.

"Hey babe," he said. "Glad ya awake." He looked over at Raphael and smirked. "What's up, man?"

"Fuck off," Raphael said back. Josh put his hand on his chest, faking hurt.

"Ouch," he said with a smile. "No need ta be brutal… yet." He looked back over at Sukari and his smile dropped a little. "Well, Kari, isn't dis lucky? Even Raph's here ta watch our plan bein' formed." Sukari looked at him wide-eyed. He didn't mean…?

"What are ya talkin' about?!" Raphael yelled. Josh shot him a sneer and then unzipped his hoodie.

"I think ya can guess," he said as he stripped free of his jacket. He then proceeded to take off his shirt. That's when Raphael got the picture.

"NO!" he shouted as he struggled in his chains. "You ain't gonna touch her!"

"Wanna bet?" Josh challenged once his shirt was off. Raphael's eyes went wide and he looked at Sukari in horror. She gazed back at him and struggled in her tight bonds.

"No! Josh, no! Let me go, now!"

"Now, why would I wanna do dat? I told ya before, babe, I'm gonna see what ya hidin' under dem shorts whether ya wanna or not." Josh climbed onto the table and crawled over Sukari with an evil grin on his face. Sukari looked up at him in terror and still tried to get out of her bonds. Raphael bit his lip as his face turned a shade of red. If that dick thought he was gonna rape Sukari; especially in front of Raphael, he was dead wrong.

"Get the fuck off of her!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He attempted once again to get out of his shackles, but once again failed.

Josh began to kiss and suck on Sukari's neck and chest plate. He let his hands roam her body, including no boundaries. His hands touched her thighs, her buttocks, her breasts, and… Raphael grew furious.

"You mother fucker! Get off her!" He looked at Sukari and she was crying silently. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Josh ignored Raphael and unclasped Sukari's bra. Her breasts showed themselves and Josh stared at them in hunger. He bent down and put his lips around her nipple and sucked, _hard_. Sukari cried out in pain. She struggled under him desperately. Josh began to use his teeth and bit her chest anywhere he could. He ran his tongue along her abdomen muscle lines and rib cage. Sukari continued to try to move until Josh grew impatient. He placed his hands on either side of her body and pushed her down.

"It hurts a lot less if ya don't move," he growled at her. She looked up at him in total fear. He stared back down at her with a hint of satisfaction. His hands were suddenly moving over the button of her shorts. Sukari panicked.

Raphael kept watching him and pulling against the chains. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he did. Fuck! What the hell were these chains made of?! He watched Sukari try to kick Josh; she caught him on his upper thigh with her knee. Raph smirked when Josh exclaimed in pain, but his humor was short lived when he saw Josh backhand Sukari's face. When Sukari's face turned back, he saw a red mark on her cheekbone and fresh tears in her eyes.

"Ya bastard!" Raphael shouted. He saw Josh shoot a half-second annoyed glance at him. "Don't ya hear me, ya stupid fuck?! Let her go!" Josh suddenly pulled out a hand gun and pointed it strait at Raph's head. Raph saw the gun and glared.

"Why don't ya shut da hell up before I put a fuckin' bullet in ya head?" Sukari's head shot up and she looked at Raphael in terror.

"No! Please, Josh! Don't hurt him!" She tried to move her arms, but the most she could move them upwards was about three inches. Josh looked down at her, still holding the gun to Raphael.

"If ya don't want me ta shoot him," he said with a gleam in his eye, "den why don't ya just spread dem knees and let me finish what I came for?" Sukari looked at him in horror, then at Raphael. He looked back at her and shook his head. She gave him a pained expression. He still pulled against the shackles, feeling no sign of weakening from them. Sukari then made a decision.

"If I let you do this, Josh," she said, "you'll let him go?" Josh smiled and Raphael stared at her with horrified shock. Josh nodded, still smiling, and dropped the gun. "You swear?" Josh nodded again.

"No!" Raphael shouted again. "Sukari, what are ya doin'?! Don't let him do dis!" Sukari seemed to ignore him, but even from the distance, Raphael could see a tear fall down from her eye. She spread her knees apart. She saw Josh's excitement beneath his jeans and looked away when he unzipped his fly. Raphael was still watching in disbelief and anger. Josh lowered himself over her, grazing slightly against her. She flinched as he touched her breasts again. With strength in his hands he squeezed her breasts, causing dark red marks in the shape of hands. She cried out a bit. He finally began to push himself inside of her slowly, accelerating her heartbeat. Raphael still watched in hopelessness now. He stopped struggling and leaned with his back against the wall, gazing with sadness and powerless fury.

Josh pushed in all the way and Sukari cried out again. It hurt worse than she had presumed. Josh continued pushing in and out of her, making her hurt until the pain subsided and all she felt was numb. Raphael closed his eyes and felt the streams leak. He had lost her. He knew what happened when a dragon lost her virginity, she was forever bound to the man that took her, or in the proper term, 'claimed' her. Worse than losing her, it was to Josh. He was the very man who had hurt her for the past few years; the sadistic, abusive, perverted jerk who didn't care how much what he did hurt. Josh continued what he was doing while Sukari was silent yet broken.

…

Raphael awoke with a frightening start, sitting up in his bed. He looked around the room and found it to be his own. It was a dream. It was all just a nightmare. There was no bright light, no chains, and no Josh. He was breathing and sweating heavily. He looked to his side and found the most wonderful sight. Sukari, holding a small white teddy bear in her arms, was snuggled up beside him. He smiled at the sight. He soon lay back down next to her, putting one territorially protective arm around her. She nudged closer, nuzzling his chest and moaning. He put both of his arms around her and hugged her firmly but gently to his chest. She mumbled a little in her sleep and he chuckled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again, this time dreaming sweetly of him, her, a baby bump, an altar, and a beautiful wedding dress.

**There ya go! First chapter is up! If u liked, read and review. If not, thanks for readin'!**


End file.
